


On Bended Knee

by Moonlessnite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnite/pseuds/Moonlessnite
Summary: Dean Winchester thinking about the day he would get on his knees to ask Cas to marry him.Dean Winchester kneeling over Cas' dead body.





	On Bended Knee

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post in Destiel Forever on Facebook.

Dean has dreamed about it a million times. A million, million times. Maybe more. 

They would take Baby out to the hills outside of Lebanon to be alone. Something soft and slow on the radio as they ate up the miles of blacktop. All the way out into the country where it’s rolling hills of verdant grass, sweet with the scent of earth and soil. The lights from the city wouldn’t reach them all the way out here. They’d be alone under a black velvet blanket of endless sky punctuated by silvery starlight. They'd stop somewhere where a field meets the tree line. He would get Cas out off the car into the warm evening, the only accoutrement would be the sweet singing of crickets. The slow rising moon would be just enough light to see as Dean dropped to his knees and finally asked Cas to spend the rest of his life with him, a worthless and short lived human being. 

Or maybe….maybe it would be in the bunker. Secure and enclosed from the outside world. First thing in the morning when Cas is still warm and rumpled with sleep, stubble dotting his strong chin, while he clutches his mug that says, “I think I gave my guardian angel a drinking problem.” Sam got it for Cas as a joke last Christmas. Cas’ face was so puzzled when he opened it that, although Dean wanted to scowl at Sam, he could only hold the expression for a moment before breaking out into laughter. He’d look at Cas while his long fingers sculpt around the mug as he savors his morning coffee, a soft smile on his beautiful face, taking in one of his simple pleasures. Deans heart would swell and he'd gently take the cup from Cas' hand to set it on the counter, while pulling the ring from the dead mans rob he wears, the fabric pooling around him as he kneels.

But it could be after a hunt. With the rush of adrenaline still screaming through his veins like a scalding river of lava, out of control. His breath coming hot and fast. The smell of blood and the taste of battle would be alighting his senses, making everything crystal clear and sharply focused. Cas always looked so wonderful with his power on him. That blue glow, so ethereal and otherworldly, but it meant safety to Dean. That power being used to protect Dean, or defend Dean, or heal Dean. Always for Dean, even though he knows he’s not worthy. He'll step to Cas while the blue glow is fading, the monsters lying dead and destroyed around them, just the two of them in the sudden silence. He’ll holster his gun and when his hands come back into view, he’ll be holding his mothers wedding ring as he drops to his knees before Cas. 

He had imagined it so many ways. All of them perfect.

But never like this. 

Cas’ form is cold in the moonlight. Cas’ eyes are closed, his chest still, as the wind rumples the edges of that silly trench coat and flutters his tie over the horrible hole in his chest. The stretch of his beautiful wings are a wound on the earth beside his body, burned into the ground and staining it dark, almost like dried blood. 

Blinding grief drives Dean to his knees in the damp grass before his best friend, his love. 

No, he’d never imagined getting down on his knees for Cas like this.


End file.
